<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Flirt and His Flirtee by ShadowDrifter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867109">A Flirt and His Flirtee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDrifter/pseuds/ShadowDrifter'>ShadowDrifter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Grammarly is my beta, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDrifter/pseuds/ShadowDrifter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeosang! Your outfit is really hot today and your muscles are no joke. Do you have any workout that you’d like to recommend to us?”</p><p>Yeosang had come prepared, or at least he thought he had, but then Soobin had thrown <i>that</i> at him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Kang Yeosang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Flirt and His Flirtee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based of <a href="https://twitter.com/translatingTXT/status/1367759224021868545?s=20"><strong>this momment.</strong></a><br/>I wrote this in like an hour before class, so it's pretty short, but I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yeosang! Your outfit is really hot today and your muscles are no joke. Do you have any workout that you’d like to recommend to us?”</p><p>Yeosang had come prepared, or at least he thought he had, but then Soobin had thrown <em> that </em> at him. He was a fast thinker, witty enough to charm his way through most any interview, but at that moment his mind just <em> broke </em>. Because Soobin was looking at him—at his biceps—and openly flirting on live television!</p><p>A weak little “I.. uh,” left him, and then from behind him was San’s disbelieving:</p><p>“<em> He changed the question! </em>” </p><p>A panicked chuckle escaped Yeosang as he tried not to think about how obvious Soobin was being. They were on TV, he needed to act professional, even if their interviewer was <em> flirting </em> with him. Even if he was fighting back a blush. </p><p>They needed to add ‘how to get a grip when you’re being actively flirted with’ to their company's curriculum on how to do a good interview. </p><p>As he finally answered he tried to make eye contact but failed miserably when Soobin looked right back at him, smiling in a way that sent Yeosangs hard pounding harder than it already was. Soobin looked good today in his button-up and pretty glasses—but honestly, the man always looked good—Yeosang couldn’t help swooning. </p><p>Relief only flooded him when the man’s attention finally passed over him, but that felt like an eternity. Trying to tune back into the interview and not look as flustered as he felt may as well have been harder than his college entrance exams. Especially when Soobin kept looking at him, or brushing just slightly against him. </p><p>He was doing it on purpose, right? He had to be. It’s not like Yeosang and Soobin were strangers, so he recognized the telling smirk on Soobins face. </p><p>He nudged him a little with his shoulder, but Soobin just kept smiling.</p><p>When the cameras cut Yeosang was half tempted to shove the man, but before he could Soobin was being dragged away for makeup touch-ups. Yeosang swallowed and followed his teammates. </p><p>Later, after their performance, Yeosang already dressed back down to his sweats and waiting in their waiting room, Wooyoung leaned into his space. “What do you think that was about?” He asked. </p><p>“What?” Yeosang knew what he was talking about, but he didn’t want to give away just how much he’d been thinking about it. </p><p>Wooyoung smirked and scooted closer. “Soobin has gotten kinda confident, don’t you think?”</p><p>Yeosang rolled his eyes. “It was just for the show. Fans love stuff like that.”</p><p>“He changed the script, though. Just to<em> flirt </em> with <em> you </em>.” San slid up on his other side and Yeosang got the distinct impression the two had planned this coordinated attack. </p><p>“It’s Soobin though, he’s…” Yeosang was struggling with words again. Soobin <em> had </em> been rather obvious, but he would rather die than admit that he also knew it had been real flirting. </p><p>“He’s…<em> totally smitten </em>?” Wooyoung finished. </p><p>“Totally trying to get some!” San added, shaking Yeosang a little.</p><p>“You’re both delusional. I won't let it rub off on me.” Yeosang brought his phone closer to his face, determined to keep mindlessly scrolling and ignoring them. </p><p>“No, we’re just not <em> blind </em>.” Wooyoung poked him in the side, grinning so wide it could split his face in two. “Come on~ You should ask him out!”</p><p>“Guys… Don’t get my hopes up.” Yeosang swatted his friend’s hand away, scowling to combat the smirk trying to make its way on his lips. Just then, as if God himself was attempting to end Yeosang’s life, a head poked around their door.</p><p>“Oh! Soobin, hello,” Hongjoong said, closest to the door. </p><p>The tall man looked a little shy now, under all their eyes. “Hello,” He responded politely, fingers digging into the wood of the door as his eyes landed right on Yeosang. “I was just wondering if I could borrow Yeosang-hyung for a minute.”</p><p>If it weren’t for Wooyoung’s incessant poking and giggles, Yeosang might have just passed out on the spot. Soobin was being <em> so </em> obvious! It wasn't good for his heart and was making his life <em> very </em> hard. </p><p>His entire face flushed red and he shoved Wooyoung aside. </p><p>“Of course.” He got to his feet, leaving his two dumb friends to shove and chuckle at each other. It was hard to bite back his own smile as he stepped out of the waiting room. </p><p>The hall was pretty empty as he walked alongside Soobin, on their way to the vending machine. His heart was back to racing, every brush of their arms together making him jittery. </p><p>“So, what did you need me for?” Yeosang asked innocently. </p><p>Soobin glanced at him, another killer smirk pulling at his lips. “Oh you know, just wanted to chat.”</p><p>“Oh is that so?” Yeosang grinned back, bumping into Soobin a little and making the taller man chuckle. </p><p>They only just rounded the corner to the secluded corner the vending machine occupied when Soobin backed him up against the wall, grabbed onto the strings of his hoodie, and brought him in for a bruising kiss. Yeosang puffed out a laugh through his nose before he returned it, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him closer. </p><p>Tongues grazed each other and Yeosang nipped at Soobin’s bottom lip, unable to combat his smile. It had been so hard not to kiss him earlier. </p><p>Finally, they had to part for air. </p><p>“You were being <em> way </em> too obvious today. First the flirting then asking just for me,” he scolded in a hushed whisper, playing with Soobins tie and avoiding his eyes. “I think Wooyoung has almost figured it out.”</p><p>“I couldn’t help it,” Soobin whined slightly. “If anything, you <em> made </em> me. I mean, how can I not flirt with my own boyfriend when he looks so good?” </p><p>“It’s called restraint,” Yeosang shot back. </p><p>“Well, maybe I don’t have any.”</p><p>“Maybe you should get some.”</p><p>Soobin let out an amused snort, not taking any of Yeosang’s scolding seriously—much to Yeosang’s frustration. He lightly slapped the man on the chest, getting an <em> oof </em> out of the taller. Dammit Soon probably wasn’t taking him seriously because he couldn’t stop smiling. </p><p>“You kind of liked it though, right? Admit it~” Soobin leaned down to peck him on the lips once, one hand resting on his waist and the other on his cheek. “I mean, if we could, I’d yell about you from the rooftops.” </p><p>Yeosang was blushing again, his inability to muster a response giving away the fact that, okay, he <em> had </em> kind of liked being flirted with openly for once. Soobin pushed him up against the wall and kissed him silly again, bodies flush together. He felt lightheaded, the fact Soobin liked him enough to risk it all made his heart flutter. </p><p>Maybe the flirting hadn’t been<em> that </em> bad. </p><p>As Soobin kissed down his neck and Yeosang was about to propose they find a bathroom together, he spotted a shape out of the corner of his eye. He shoved Soobin off, but not in enough time. </p><p>A few steps away Seonghwa clutched his wallet to his chest—probably just wanting something from the vending machine—eyes wide and feet glued to the ground as Soobin whipped his lips with the back of his sleeve. They all stared at each other.</p><p>“Oops,” Seonghwa squeaked out. </p><p>Yeosang wanted to panic, normally he would, but now…Well, It had been long enough. Maybe his bandmates knowing about him and his boyfriend wasn’t a bad thing. Maybe… he kind of wanted them to know. </p><p>“Surprise~” Yeosang held up some jazz hands. Wow, that was lame, but he didn’t even care. </p><p>Soobin laughed. “Hello,” he greeted Seonghwa, waving as if he hadn’t just been making out with one of the man’s bandmates. </p><p>“Hi?”</p><p>Yeosang clapped his hands together, having a hard time holding back his joy as he gestured at Soobin. “Hyung, uh... this is my boyfriend.” It felt amazing. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's the fact this is my first Ateez and TXT fic for me.</p><p>Leave a comment and let me know if you like it! </p><p>Come say hi:<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/Shadowdrifter_?s=09">Writing Twitter</a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.qa/Shadowdrifter">CuriousCat</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>